


You've Been Chopped

by Merzibelle



Series: Tim's Day Off [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees something unexpected on his weekend off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Been Chopped

**Author's Note:**

> Like the previous stories in this series, this is a result of that very tempting line from the recent NCIS episode "Alibi" (Season 11, Episode 8) where Tim told Tony: "You have no idea what I do on my time off." This one was inspired by Food Network.

**You’ve Been Chopped**

Tony had a secret vice. He loved to watch the cooking competition shows on Food Network. He’d DVR them during the week and then marathon them on weekends they had off. So, he was listening to one of his favorites while drinking beer and working on a recipe for Omelettes aux fines herbes he’d learned from one of the family cooks as a child. He was having Emily over for dinner and wanted to surprise her. He frowned as he wiped down the knife after chopping all the herbs he needed later. Picking up his beer, he headed over to watch the last moments of the show, he always loved the end.

_Chef Joe, you’ve been Chopped. And that means that you, Chef Tim are the new Chopped champion…_

Tony’s beer slipped from his fingers as he stared at his Probie grinning hugely on national television.


End file.
